HADIAH UNTUK ITACHI
by BeautifulLie1174
Summary: Demi hiu yang dibanggakan Kisame,demi uang yang dicintai Kakuzu,demi tanaman yang digandrungi Zetsu dan demi Jashin yang kupuja sampai mati. Kami "seme's of AKATSUKI" berjanji menyayangi dan menjaga Itachi sepenuh hati,dan membuatnya mendesah sepanjang hari...


**HADIAH UNTUK ITACHI**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M **

**Pair : ALLSEMExItachi**

**Warning : SANGAT TIDAK DIANJURKAN DIBACA ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR!**

**AU,OOC,yaoi, shounen ai, boys love, many typos,gaje,bikin eneg,abal,dkk.**

* * *

fic yang rencana publish tanggal sembilan tapi molor sampai tanggal sebelas. hemz. happy reading.

.

.

.

"Itachi,come here boy!"Hidan yang capek,baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya mengurungkan niat untuk langsung tidur.

"ada apa Hidan-nii?"Itachi menghampiri Hidan yang duduk di ruang tengah.

"yang lain belum pulang?"

"Saso-nii dan Deidara sudah,tapi mereka keluar lagi"

"haaah,pasti mereka kencan!"Hidan mendudukkan Itachi dipangkuanya.

"Hidan-nii sendiri kenapa tidak kencan?"Itachi diam saja saat Hidan mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"aku ya...?kalau aku sama Itachi saja!"Hidan melumat bibir Itachi.

"aaassshhhh"Itachi mendesah saat tangan Hidan meremas-remas yang ada dibawah sana.

Dan begituh,satu jam kemudian Itachi sudah lemas tak bertenaga dilantai dengan Hidan masih menindihnya. Kebiasaan Hidan adalah, membuat Itachi klimaks minimal tiga kali dahulu sebelum memasukinya.

"kita lanjut babak kedua Itachi"Hidan mulai menciumi lagi tubuh bagian atas Itachi.

"cu...ssshhh...kup...aahhhn...Hi...dan-nii..."susah payah Itachi bicara diantara desahanya.

"kenapa?"Hidan mendongak.

"aku capek!dan harus belajar,besok ulangan"

"ah,kau itu kan sudah pintar tidak belajar juga tidak apa-apa"Hidan menghisap nipple kanan Itachi dan tanganya bermain di nipple satunya.

"asshh...ta..aahhh..pi.."

"cukup Hidan!Itachi harus istirahat. Kakuzu,bawa pergi ukemu!"Kisame datang dengan Kakuzu.

"oke..."Kakuzu langsung menarik-menyeret- Hidan kekamarnya.

"kau main denganku kalau belum puas!"

"tidak mau!Kakuzu,aku tidak mau!tidak mau!"Hidan meronta-ronta. Setelah itu hilang dibalik pintu kamar Kakuzu.

Kisame menggendong Itachi.

"terimakasih,kisame-nii..."

"tidur saja kalau capek"

Itachi langsung jatuh tertidur bahkan sebelum mendengar jawaban Kisame.

"lho,Kisame!kamu apain Itachi?"datang-datang Yahiko langsung menghampiri Kisame.

"kamu habis main sama dia ya?kasian. pasti kecapean. Kamu sih!"Yahiko agak marah melihat tubuh naked Itachi yang terlelap.

"bukan aku!manusia sesat itu yang melakukanya"

"ei?Hidan lagi!"

"ada apa?"Tanya Konan yang baru datang bersama Nagato.

"Nagato tutup matanya!"teriak Yahiko spontan!

Nagato dengan sigap menutup mata Konan.

"aku bawa kekamar dulu!"

Kisame membawa Itachi kekamarnya,membaringkan pelan-pelan dikasur.

"pasti jadi begini kalo Hidan dibiarkan berdua saja dengan Itachi!"Kisame menyelimuti Itachi sampai kedagu.

...JUST*-*LIE...

"Yahiko,bisa tolong rapikan buku Itachi?"

"oi,kenapa tidak kau saja Kis?"Yahiko mendongak dari gadgetnya.

"jangan!bisa-bisa Itachi gosong lagi. biar aku saja"Nagato berjalan menuju kamar Itachi.

"aku lupa masalah itu..."Yahiko teringat saat pertama dan terakhir kali Kisame yang memasukkan buku Itachi,sampai disekolah bocah kesayangan Akatsuki itu langsung dipanggang didepan tiang bendera gara-gara buku yang ia bawa salah semua.

Dan begitulah,setiap malam ada yang menyiapkan buku Itachi. Karena orangnya sendiri bisa dipastikan sudah tidur atau parahnya pingsan bahkan sebelum selesai belajar.

...JUST*-*LIE...

"bagaimana malammu Hidan?"Zetsu menahan tawa saat melihat Hidan tertatih-tatih berjalan menuju meja makan.

"buruk!"jawab Hidan ketus.

Kakuzu tertawa puas.

"jangan beraninya sama Itachi saja. Sekali-kali kalahin tu Kakuzu!"Konan cekikikan.

"cewek tau apa!"

"ohayo Itachi..."sapa semuanya ketika Itachi bergabung.

"ohayo...ah sarapan ini kelihatan enak!"Itachi segera menyuapkan bagianya dengan lahap.

"gimana?sudah baikan?"tanya Yahiko. Pertanyaan yang sama setiap pagi.

"sudah"

"kemana Sasori dan Deidara?"tanya Konan,dia paling rajin mengapsen saudara-saudaranya.

"pagi-pagi tadi sudah berangkat"

"ah...mereka pasti mau ..."Hidan tidak jadi melanjutkan.

"kau juga mau Hidan-koi?"tanya Kakuzu.

"tidak!"jawab Hidan segera dan disambut gelak tawa semuanya.

"ne... siapa yang memasukkan buku-bukuku?"tanya Itachi. Setiap pagi dia harus memastikan kalau bukan Kisame yang memasukkan bukunya.

"tenang saja,aku yang menyiapkan"kata Nagato.

"terimakasih. Aku berangkat!"

"hati-hati dijalan"

Itachi mengangguk.

...JUST*-*LIE...

Itachi berjalan santai memasuki gerbang,sekali-sekali berhenti untuk menyapa atau membalas sapaan teman-temanya.

"minggir!"kata seseorang dibelakang Itachi,dan langsung mendorong Itachi sebelum Itachi sempat menyingkir. Itachi terjatuh.

"kalau aku bilang minggir ya minggir!dasar anak panti!"

"gomen Kyuubi-senpai"Itachi tulus minta maaf.

"tsk"Kyuubi mendecih dan berlalu.

Itachi tersenyum lalu berdiri dan melihat telapak tanganya.

"pantas saja perih"

...JUST*-*LIE...

"kenapa melamun?"tanya Itachi begitu mendapati teman sebangkunya melamun pagi-pagi.

"ah,Itachi...aku ingin tanya beberapa hal"muka galau Zabusa sangat kentara.

"apa?"

"apa kamu pernah sayang banget sama seseorang?"tanya Zabuza.

"iya"

_'__aku sayang semua saudaraku di panti'_

"juga disayangi seseorang?"

"iya"

_'__tentu saja saudara-saudaraku juga menyayangiku'_

"kalau begitu kamu pasti juga tau repotnya seperti apa?"

"iya"

_'__setiap malam selalu repot,apalagi kalau Hidan-nii hanya berdua saja denganku'_

"pasti kadang juga sakit?"

"iya"

_'__tentu saja sakit,sangat. bahkan setiap hari minggu aku pasti seharian tidak bisa jalan'_

"tapi walau begitu,pasti ada keinginan untuk selalu membuatnya senang!"

"iya"

_'__makanya aku tidak menolak walau sebenarnya ingin menolak'_

"AAARRRRGGHHHHH"Zabusa meremas-remas rambutnya.

"sebenarnya ada apa?lagi suka seseorang?"tanya Itachi.

"iya"

"siapa?Haku?"

"lho kog tau?"

"kan paling dekat sama Haku"

"ah,iya. Sayang dia itu gak peka. Haku itu makluk paling TIDAK PEKA SEDUNIA. Aku sudah berusaha nunjukin,eh dianya gak sadar-sadar. Seenaknya juga main sama cowok-cowok lain. Berasa kebakar!panas rasanya. Hah,sakiiitnya. Mana kemarin ngenalin cowok lagi!"Zabusa memegang dadanya.

"sabar ya!"

Zabusa malah menggerutu begini begitu.

"lho tanganmu kenapa?"zabusa melihat telapak tangan Itachi.

"jatuh,sudah tidak apa-apa kok"

...JUST*-*LIE...

"bagaimana sekolahnya tadi?"

"baik"

"katanya tadi ulangan,gimana nilainya?"

"bagus sih...tapi gak sempurna"

"berapa?"

"9,9"

"sangat bagus"

"tapi tidak sempurna"sesal Itachi.

Itachi yang hampir tidak pernah belajar itu selalu gagal menyempurnakan nilainya. Nilainya selalu antara 9,5-9,9 belum pernah sekalipun dapat nilai sempurna.

Kisame menghela nafas,dia tau Itachi sangat pintar. Tapi,konsentrasinya yang terbagi banyak hal membuatnya sedikit kerepotan. Sepulang sekolah harus kerja parttime sebagai pramusaji-mereka anak panti dan semuanya harus bekerja untuk menyambung hidup-selesai setengah sembilan,pasti ada saja yang ingin menjamah tubuhnya. Itachi tidak pernah menolak,karna kata Hidan itu cara lain mereka mengungkapkan rasa sayang pada Itachi. Entah itu Cuma alasan Hidan atau memang benar?

Mereka duduk diatap dengan Itachi didepan dan bersandar pada Kisame. Bukan inginya begitu,tapi Kisame yang datang-datang langsung duduk dibelakang Itachi dan mendekapnya.

"bulanya indah ya Itachi"kata Kisame.

"issssh...iyahhnn"Itachi mendesah saat tiba-tiba Kisame menghisap lehernya. Dan tanganya megusap-usap perut Itachi.

"kita kekamar saja!"Kisame berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganya.

...JUST*-*LIE...

Kisame menindih tubuh Itachi dan mulai menciuminya.

"maaf Itachi,ini akan sedikit sakit"

Itachi mengangguk.

Kisame membuat bitemark didada Itachi dengan gigi runcingnya. Itachi merintih tapi tidak menghentikan,karna ini adalah kesukaan Kisame. Itachi tau kalau Kisame suka BDSM,tapi dia bersukur Kisame tidak terlalu kasar padanya. Yah,dia pernah ngintip Kisame sama Zetsu lagi begituan. Waktu itu sama Deidara,tapi belum ada setengah permainan Deidara sudah pingsan.

"oi Kis. Aku ikutan!"Hidan langsung melucuti pakaianya.

"karna Besok hari minggu,sepertinya tidak apa-apa kita berbagi tubuh Itachi"Kakuzu menduduki kaki Itachi dan mengklaim bagian bawah.

"uuhh..."Itachi langsung sampai beberapa saat setelah Kakuzu melumatnya.

"Itachi-chan selalu manis saat sampai"kata Hidan.

"aku juga mau"Zetsu masuk-kamar- buru-buru dan segera mencari posisi yang bagus.

"tolong...aaahhhnp...pelan-pelan...se..sss...asshhhnn...muanya"pinta Itachi.

Semuanya mengangguk,dan hanya mengangguk. Karna kejadian selanjutnya,bisa dipastikan sangat melelahkan dan menyakitkan bagi Itachi tapi memuaskan bagi keempat semenya.

Kisame klimaks kemudian segera mencabut miliknya. Kakuzu tidak akan segan-segan menendangnya kalau tidak segera keluar.

"aku...hosh..ca...pek...berhen,,,,emmm"ciuman Zetsu langsung membungkam mulut Itachi.

Itachi menggelinjang saat Kakuzu dengan sekali hentak langsung mengenai sweetspotnya.

Sebenarnya Itachi sudah sangat capek. Dia sudah dibuat klimaks berkali-kali walau baru dua orang yang memasukinya. Hidan sangat suka membuat Itachi klimaks dengan tangan atau mulutnya. Itu memberi kepuasan tersendiri bagi Hidan.

Zetsu melepas ciumanya dan beralih keleher.

"emmm...bi...aahhhnn..sa..uuhhh"saat Itachi hendak bicara,tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang. ini dia akan datang bersama Kakuzu.

Itachi tidak bisa merasakan klimaksnya lama-lama,karna ketiga orang lainya tengah membagi sentuhan pada tubuhnya.

"ca...ohhhnnn..pek...host...host..."

Cuma desahan yang bisa ia keluarkan. Bersahutan dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Tidak ada yang mendengar ucapanya,karna samar diantara desahan Itachi.

"a...hemmmmn...ku...host...ahhh..cap..hosh...aaaaahhh..."kembali ucapan Itachi terpotong karna sesuatu mendorong masuk dibawah sana, entah siapa kali ini. Mungkin Zetsu.

Hidan bermain-main dengan punya Itachi.

"jangan mengganggu Hidan!"bentak Zetsu.

"kita buktikan saja siapa yang akan membuatnya sampai duluan"

Zetsu tertantang dengan ucapan Hidan. Dia berusaha membuat Itachi sampai sebelum tangan Hidan melakukanya.

"to...aahhhsss...long...uuhhhh..."Itachi tau dirinya akan sampai. Lagi.

benar saja. Kenikmatan itu datang,tapi dibarengi rasa sakit yang hampir membuat tubuh Itachi matirasa. Dia tidak tau apa yang dia rasakan. kelelahan.

"kemampuanmu belum seberapa!"ejek Hidan.

Zetsu mendengus kesal dan mempercepat aksinya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sampai.

...JUST*-*LIE...

Pagi datang,

Itachi membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ada seseorang yang mengguncang pelan tubuhnya.

"Hi...dan-nii..."

"temani aku sebentar"bisik Hidan.

"a..ku...ca...pek..."

"sekali saja ya,inikan hari Minggu"

Itachi diam,matanya sudah terpejam lagi.

"ah Itachi..."Hidan meremas junor Itachi dan sukses membuat empunya terbangun.

"sekali saja...tahan kantuknya sebentar ya.."

"ter...serah Hi...dan-nii sa...ja"putus Itachi akhirnya. Menolakpun percuma,karna Hidan pasti tetap memaksa dengan cara bagaimanapun. Itachi tidak kuat berteriak minta bantuan pada yang lain. Dan tubuhnya yang remuk redam sudah tak bertenaga sama sekali,pasti tidak bisa menolak. Tadi malam saja dia sudah pingsan.

"HIDAN!"Zetsu berteriak. Membuat yang lainya bangun. Tapi Hidan tidak menggubris dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"ada apa berteriak Zetsu"sahut Kakuzu malas,dia masih mengantuk.

"masih pagi jangan berisik!"tambah Kisame.

"Hidan mulai lagi!"

"APA?"keduanya langsung bangun dan segera menghampiri Hidan. Tapi malangnya Itachi sudah pingsan lagi.

"KAU INI!"Kisame murka.

"AKU BELUM PUAS TADI MALAM"teriak Hidan.

DUAGHH

"uhh.."

Zetsu menendang Hidan.

"kau pikir dia alat pemuas. Heh!"Zetsu hampir menendang lagi kalau tidak dicegah Kisame.

"kalau belum puas,kenapa tidak bilang?"Kakuzu mendekati Hidan.

"selesaikan ini. Kakuzu,pastikan dia tidak mengganggu Itachi satu minggu kedepan!"

"oke Kis,bukan hal sulit!"

"apa?satu minggu!tidak bisa!"Hidan protes. Hidan merangsek mundur begitu Kakuzu semakin dekat.

"kenapa?kau main denganku satu minggu ini,atau selamanya aku juga tidak keberatan"Kakuzu berjongkok kemudian menggendong Hidan.

"tidak!aku tidak mau. TIDAK MAUuuuuu"

...JUST*-*LIE...

Malam senin.

Yahiko membaringkan Itachi di bad setelah selesai memandikan dan merapikan pakaianya.

"lain kali jangan mau dikeroyok begini. Mereka itu suka keterlaluan! Sudah dibilangi masih juga"

"sudahlah Nii-san,aku tidak apa-apa"

"tidak apa-apa bagaimana!jangan suka menuruti kemauan mereka, bisa-bisa kau harus bolos tiap senin"

"Itachi tidak pernah bolos,Yahiko"Nagato menghampiri Itachi.

"apa kau tidak kasian! Aku saja ngeri membayangkan dikeroyok 4 monster"

Nagato dan Itachi tersenyum. Yahiko paling rajin ngomel kalau sudah menyangkut Itachi.

"makan malam disini ya,biar Nagato-nii yang suapin"

Itachi mengangguk.

"sudah!dari pada ngomel terus,mending ambilin makan malam gih buat Itachi!"

"huuufftt..."Yahiko menghentak-hentakan kakinya tanda masih kesal.

"konan-nee kemana?"

"dia belum pulang. Katanya ada temen yang sakit,jadi njenguk dulu"'

"ohh.."

"mmm,Itachi...masih sakit ya?"

"iya sedikit"

Nagato mengusap rambut Itachi,Sayang.

"coba kalu tadi malam kami –Nagato,Yahiko,Konan-tidak lembur,mungkin tidak seburuk ini ya..huuftt"

"tidak apa-apa Nii-san..."

...JUST*-*LIE...

"Yagura..."

"hn"Yagura yang mulutnya penuh hanya menjawab sekedarnya.

"bagaimana cara mendekati seseorang?"tanya Itachi.

"PDKT?"Yagura kontan antusias.

"ya...kira-kira begitu"Itachi memakan potongan apel terakhirnya.

"aku tidak tau sih,tapi mungkin kamu bisa memberinya sesuatu"

"sesuatu apa?"

"terserah saja"

Itachi diam memikirkan sesuatu yang dimaksud Yagura.

"siapa yang mau kamu kasih?"tanya yagura penasaran.

"eto..."ucapan Itachi terputus saat Kyuubi dan teman-temanya lewat dikejauhan. Tanpa sadar Itachiibie Itachi membentuk senyum dan wajahnya merona.

Mata Itachi terperangkap dalam pesona Kyuubi.

"ohh...dia"Yagura tanggap situasi.

"tunggu dulu!Kyuubi?"Yagura tidak salahkan?Itachi naksir Kyuubi?tamat sudah.

"berhenti sebelum semua terlanjur,Itachi!"kata Yagura sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Itachi. tapi saat Itachi tidak merespon dan masih tak berkedip memandang Kyuubi,Yagura tau...

"terlambat!"dia terlambat memperingatkan Itachi.

...JUST*-*LIE...

"konan-nee..."

"ya,Itachi-kun?"

"ajari aku mengemas bento yang bagus ya.."pinta Itachi. Pagi-pagi sekali saat Konan membuat sarapan,Itachi sudah bangun dan menghampiri Konan. Tidak dipedulikan rasa lelahnya setelah semalam dikuasai Hidan. Penganut Jashin itu segera mencuri kesempatan begitu Kakuzu dan Kisame lembur.

"eh,kan sudah Nee-chan buatkan!ini masih petang lho,itachi-kun tidur saja lagi"

"tapi Nee-chan,aku mau buat...!"Itachi maksa.

"buatan Nee-chan kurang bagus ya,jadi Itachi-kun mau buat sendiri?ato kurang enak?"Konan kecewa.

"eh,bukan nee-chan...bukan begitu. Nanti aku bawa dua"cepat-cepat Itachi menjelaskan.

"bawa dua?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"aaa...mau diberikan sama siapa hayo..."goda Konan.

"aaaa...eto...eto..."Itachi menunduk,malu rasanya.

"sudah... tidak apa-apa kalau masih malu cerita. Sini Nee-chan ajari"

Itachi langsung antusias mengikuti ajaran Konan.

...JUST*-*LIE...

Saat Istirahat tiba,Itachi segera mencari sosok Kyuubi. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin memberikan mahakaryanya.

"itu dia..."Itachi berjalan santai menghampiri Kyuubi yang duduk sendirian ditaman.

"Kyuubi-senpai"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Kyuubi menengok,begitu mendapati Itachi yang memanggilnya dia segera berpaling dan mendengus kesal.

"ini"Itachi menyodorkan kotak bentonya.

Kyuubi melirik sekilas. Tapi langsung berpaling lagi.

"pergilah makluk kotor!"kata Kyuubi sinis.

Itachi tergagap. Makluk kotor?

"apa maksud senpai?"

"cih!"Kyuubi beranjak dan meninggalkan Itachi begitu saja.

"ah...mungkin dia bilang begitu karna terbiasa hidup bersih!dia kan orang kaya"Itachi tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kantin,pasti teman-temanya ada disana.

...JUST*-*LIE...

"Konan-nee,hari ini kita bikin lagi ya.."Itachi tertatih-tatih menghampiri Konan.

"eh...Itachi-kun!jangan memaksakan diri!cepat tidur lagi!"Konan tidak tega melihat Itachi yang petang sudah bangun,apalagi jalanya masih belum benar seperti itu.

"tidak apa-apa Nee-chan!"

"Itachi-kun,cepat tidur lagi!"

Itachi menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"nanti nee-chan buatkan dua"

Itachi tetap menggeleng.

"hufft...baiklah"

Itachi tersenyum lebar saat akhirnya Konan mengalah.

"pasti Hidan lagi!"tebak Konan.

"bukan,Nee-chan"Itachi tersenyum seperti biasa,kadang-kadang Konan berpikir kalau hanya ada urat senyum dalam tubuh Itachi. Selalu tersenyum,tidak peduli bagaimanapun keadaanya. _Itachi selalu tersenyum. _Dan senyum Itachi tidak pernah senyum yang dipaksakan,senyumnya benar-benar tulus.

"lalu siapa?biasanya kan dia yang paling keterlaluan!"

"ha ha..."Itachi tertawa kecil.

"kenapa malah tertawa Itachi-kun?"Konan kesal.

"sebenarnya bukan Hidan-nii yang perlu dikhawatirkan,Konan-nee..."

"eh?maksudnya?"

"Hidan-nii hanya memberi efek capek karna terlalu suka bermain-main"

"eh?coba ceritakan semua pada Nee-chan!"

"yakin tidak jijik?"

"tentu saja tidak!"tukas Konan. Ayolah,siapapun tidak akan jijik pada Itachi. Anak baik hati dan paling ramah yang pernah Konan kenal.

"Kisame-nii suka menggigit,sakitnya Cuma diluar. Tapi dia paling pengertian" "terus?"

"Zetsu-nii paling baik,tidak menggigit tidak menuntut dan paling jarang bersamaku,dia lebih suka permainan Kisame-nii. Dia itu masokis"

"eh?begitu?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"bagaimana dengan Kakuzu?"

Itachi menghela nafas berkali-kali sebelum berbicara.

"dia suka membuat partnernya menangis"

"hah?"

"paling lama sampainya dan paling suka mempermainkan orang. Dari awal permainan,dia akan memasang ringcoak pada itu partnernya..."

"hah?"

"tidak akan melepasnya sampai dia selesai.."

"apa?"

"itu sangat menyakitkan Nee-chan!pasti aku menangis karna tidak tahan sakitnya. Ditambah lagi sakit dibelakang. Dari mereka berempat,kakuzu-nii paling tidak kenal belas kasihan..."

"ap...apa?"

"permainanya kasar sekali. Aku selalu memohon-mohon supaya dia berhenti,tapi dia menulikan telinganya. Selama permainan tidak ada rasa nikmat yang bisa dirasakan,hanya sakit dan sakit. Huuft...yang pasti,aku akan memilih bermain seribukali bersama Hidan-nii daripada kakuzu-nii..."

"pantas saja Hidan selalu berusaha lari...hiks..hiks...tega sekali mereka itu..."Konan terisak.

"hei...hei...Konan-nee...jangan menangis,aku tidak apa-apa!"

"hiks...hiks..."

"Nagato-nii!"panggil Itachi.

"ada apa?"Nagato berlari kearah dapur.

"lho Itachi sudah bangun?Konan-chan...hei,kenapa menangis?"Nagato membawa Konan kepelukanya.

"kenapa?kenapa kau biarkan saja mereka ...hiks"

"kau dengar cerita Itachi ya?"

"maaf,Nagato-nii,aku sudah lancang bercerita.."sesal Itachi.

"ah...ini bukan salahmu Itachi..."

"kau kenapa tidak menghentikan mereka?hiks..."

"aku tidak apa-apa Nee-chan,aku suka kok bermain dengan mereka"Itachi tersenyum menenangkan.

"karna itu cara lain mereka mengungkapkan sayangnya padaku"

"eh?"keduanya tercengang.

"siapa yang bilang begitu?"tanya Nagato.

"Hidan-nii"

"DASARRR MANUSIAAA SESAAAAATTT!"

Nagato dan Itachi melonjak kaget.

"Nagato-nii,Konan-nee mengerikan!"bisik Itachi.

Nagato mengangguk setuju.

...JUST*-*LIE...

Hari kesembilan,

Itachi mau menghampiri Kyuubi dan memberinya bekal,walau mulut Kyuubi selalu berucap padas,Itachi tidak pernah berhenti mencoba.

"sudahlah Itachi,lupakan saja Kyuubi!"Yagura berusaha menghalangi Itachi seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa pula Itachi tidak mempedulikanya.

"kemana Zabusa itu,saat dibutuhkan malah menghilang"

"dia bersama Haku,mereka baru jadian"

"aku tau!tapi apa harus nempel setiap hari"

"Kyuubi-senpai..."

"ck..."

"ini"Itachi mengulurkan bentonya.

Kyuubi berdiri.

Yagura menahan nafas dibelakang Itachi.

"kau!"Kyuubi menuding Itachi.

"kau itu makluk paling tidak tau diri yang pernah aku lihat!"

Itachi menunduk,dia sadar siapa Kyuubi dan siapa dirinya.

"kotor!"

Itachi makin dalam menunduk

"menjijikkan"

Itachi tersentak.

"murahan"

Murahan?

"g*g***"

"Kyuubi!jaga mulutmu!"bentak Yagura.

PLUK

Bento yang dipegang Itachi terjatuh.

"mulutmu benar-benar busuk!"tukas yagura.

"oh!kau mau membelanya ?"Kyuubi tersenyum mengejek.

Yagura menatap sengit Kyuubi.

"coba kau tanya padanya,berapa orang yang menidurinya setiap malam!"

"kau...!"

"berapa Itachi?dua?tiga?"Kyuubi menatap Itachi dan mendecih.

"cih..kau benar-benar menjijikkan!"Kyuubi tersenyum,sinis seperti biasa.

"keterlaluan!"Yagura hampir melayangkan tinjunya tapi berhasil ditangkap Itachi.

"tidak apa-apa Yagura"Itachi mengambil kotak bentonya yang untung isinya tidak berhamburan.

"maaf selalu mengganggumu senpai!"Itachi membukkuk.

"aku hanya ingin memberi ini. Aku baru sadar,makanan ini tidak pantas untuk senpai. aku ini tidak tau diri...dan menjijikkan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"Itachi menunduk.

"tapi Itachi..."

"sudahlah,ayo Yagura"

...JUST*-*LIE...

"ini buat kamu saja"Itachi memberikan bentonya pada Yagura.

"seharusnya kau tidak diam saja saat ada yang mengataimu Itachi!"

"dia tidak mengataiku"

"Kyuubi itu mulutnya benar-benar..."

"yang dikatakan Kyuubi-senpai benar yagura,aku ini menjijikkan. Kotor!"

"kau ini bicara apa!"Yagura membentak Itachi,untung dikelas tidak ada orang.

"kyuubi-senpai bicara yang sebenarnya"Itachi menelungkup dimeja.

"apa maksudmu Itachi?"

"aku memang melakukanya setiap malam"

"ap...apa?bagaimana?aku tidak mengerti?"

"aku selalu melakukanya setiap malam"Itachi bergumam,bukan menjawab Yagura,tapi lebih seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"aku ini kotor"

"Itachi..."

"menjijikkan"

"hentikan Itachi.."

"murahan"

"ITACHI!"

"apa?"Itachi mendongak.

"siapa?siapa?siapa yang ..."Yagura bingung sendiri dengan pertanyaanya.

"saudara-saudaraku..."

"ap..apa?"Yagura benar-benar kaget dengan jawaban Itachi.

"aku sayang mereka,aku tidak tega menolaknya!"

"kau..."

"sekarang kau juga pasti jijik padaku.."

"kau ini bicara apa!aku hanya kaget!aku tidak jijik"

...JUST*-*LIE...

"MULAI MALAM INI TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENYENTUK ITACHI!"teriak Konan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa hari akhirnya dia bisa mengumpulkan saudara-saudaranya.

"kenapa?"tanya Hidan.

"KENPA KATAMU?"

Semua yang ada diruangan itu bergidik. Konan sangat mengerikan kalau sedang marah.

"Kisame kau hanya bermain dengan ukemu,Zetsu"

"kami tidak keberatan!"Zetsu dan Kisame menjawab kompak.

"kau Hidan!kau dengan Kakuzu!"

"APA?"

"aku tidak keberatan!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!TIDAK MAU!TIDA...MMMMMM"

Kakuzu membungkam mulut Hidan dengan ciumanya.

"aku tidak apa-apa Nee-chan"kata Itachi kalem. Dia duduk diantara Yahiko dan Nagato. Hanya dua orang ini yang masih Normal,dan Itachi merasa aman berdekatan dengan mereka,dia tidak perlu khawatir akan dirape.

"sssstt...Itachi diam saja"bisik Yahiko.

"tidak apa-apa bagaimana,un!aku saja kesal dengan mereka!"Deidara yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"kenapa kalikan ribut. Itachi saja tidak menolak!"

"HIDAN!"

"sudahlah jangan bertengkar!aku tidak apa-apa"

"tukan...Itachi tidak keberatan!"

"Kakuzu,bawa ukemu pergi!"

"baiklah"Kakuzu menggendong Hidan dan membawa kekamarnya.

"AKU TIDAKKK MAUUUUUUU!"

"aku tidur dulu..."Itachi berjalan gontai kekamarnya.

"kenapa bocah itu?"tanya Sasori.

"entahlah. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi dia kelihatan tidak bersemangat"jawab Kisame.

"pasti ada sesuatu,un!"

"akan kutanyai"Nagato menyusul Itachi kekamarnya.

"jangan memaksa Nagato!"pasan Konan.

Nagato mengangguk.

...JUST*-*LIE...

"ada apa Itachi?"Nagato duduk dikursi kecil dan menghadap Itachi.

"tidak ada apa-apa Nii-san"

"ayo cerita saja sama Nii-san"Nagato tersenyum.

"ini semua tidak ada gunanya Nii-san. Toh sudah terlanjur"

"apa maksudmu?"

"Nii-san aku mau tidur!bisa tinggalkan aku sekarang?"

"oh,baiklah kalau tidak ingin bicara"Nagato menarik selimut Itachi sampai kedaggu.

...JUST*-*LIE...

"tidak ada jawaban"lapor Nagato.

"aku baru selesai telfon Yagura,un!ada sesuatu yang serius disini!"

"apa Dei?"

Deidara menceritakan apa yang dia dengar dari Yagura,mulai dari bento. Kyuubi dan segala caci makinya.

"bagaimanabisa ada orang yang tau masalah ini"Nagato menerawang.

"apa mungkin Kyuubi membuntuti Itachi?"terka Yahiko.

"dia pasti sedih sekali karna pujaanya malah jijik padanya"

"kasian...hiks...hiks...un!"

Sasori memeluk Itachi.

"tenang Dei,kita cari solusinya sama-sama..."

"ya Tuhaaann..."Konan bembekap mulutnya.

"ada apa?"semua menengok kearah Konan.

"Dei,bukanya kau pernah berkata kalau sering ada yang membuntutimu saat kau dan Itachi bersepeda?"

"iya,Nee-chan. Un!"

"Sakura dan Ino berkata kalau dia juga sering melihat Kyuubi mengikuti Itachi"

"ei?Konan-chan tau siapa Kyuubi?"tanya Zetsu.

"tidak!tapi Sakura dan Ino tau. Aku Cuma tau namanya!"

"tapi bagaimana Kyuubi tau kalau Itachi...?"

"iya!kan malam-malam"

"teman-teman Itachi juga tidak pernah ada yang main kemari"

Semua berfikir keras.

"Hidan!"ketujuh orang itu menyerukan nama yang sama.

Yahiko mengambil laptop Hidan. Menyambungkan dengan internet. Membuka blog Hidan yang memang tidak pernah di sign out. Loading sebentar,Semua menunggu cemas. selesai..

HidanJashin's Son

Tanpa menunggu duakali mereka langsung mebaca tulisan Hidan. Semua pengalaman seksnya dituangkan hidan dalam tulisan. Dan isinya 80% mengenai Itachi,sisanya Kakuzu.

"comel banget ni anak"komentar Zetsu.

" tunggu dulu. inikan bagian privasi! ?Hidan bahkan tidak mempublishnya"

"hei...benar juga!"

"Hidan pernah kehilangan laptopnya kan?"Sasori ragu-ragu.

"benarkah?"

"iya,dua bulan yang lalu"

"katanya yang mengembalikan anak orang terkaya di Konoha"

"jangan-jangan..."semua menahan nafas.

...JUST*-*LIE...

Itachi memandang Kyuubi dilapangan dari dalam kelas. Dia tidak pernah lagi mengganggu Kyuubi disaat istirahat,bahkan berusaha agar tidak pernah terlihat oleh Kyuubi.

Yagura dan Zabusa menghela nafas berkali-kali,kasian dengan temanya yang hanya bisa melihat pujaan hati dari kejauhan.

"ayo kekantin Itachi,Kyuubi akan lebih jelas dari sana"ajak Zabusa.

"tidak,dari sini saja"

"bagaimana kalau ke atap?"usul Yagura.

"disini lebih aman"

"ayolah Itachi,dia tidak akan melihatmu"

"tidak Yagura,disini saja. Senpai akan jijik kalau melihatku"

Lagi-lagi Yagura dan Zabusa hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

...JUST*-*LIE...

"cepat kemari Itachi-kun"Konan menarik Itachi begitu Itachi melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah.

"ada apa Nee-chan?"Itachi yang ditarik paksa bingung dengan ulah Konan.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN,ITACHI"sambut akatsuki.

"hah?aku ulang tahun?"

"tentu saja,kau lupa ya,un!"

"kami juga menyiapkan hadiah lho!"kata Konan.

"hadiah?"

"Nagato ,Yahiko! Bawa Itachi pada hadiahnya"perintah Konan.

"siap ratu!"Lalu Yahiko dan nagato membawa Itachi kekamarnya.

...JUST*-*LIE...

"wah!tampannyaaaaa"puji Konan.

"dia memang selalu tampan Konan"ucap Yahiko.

"iya,un!"

"aaa...bolehkah aku menciumnya. Aku mau menciumnya"Hidan meronta-ronta dipelukan Kakuzu.

"tidak. Boleh. Hidan!"tolak akatsuki bersamaan.

Itachi serasa jadi tersangka dilihati saudara-saudaranya seperti itu.

"coba lihat!itu jam tangan dariku Itachi. Kau suka tidak?"ucap Kisame.

"suka!terimakasih Kisame-nii"Itachi tersenyum,senyum bahagia.

"akhirnya dia tersenyum lagi"bisik Nagato. Konan mengangguk.

"nah,toxedo-nya dari kami,un!benar kan Danna!"Deidara menengok ke Sasori.

"iya,semula kami ingin membeli yang hitam, tapi sepertinya putih lebih cocock. apa kau suka Itachi?"

"tentu!terimakasih Dei,Saso-nii"

"nah nah...sepatu itu dariku. Aku harap ukuranya pas dengan kakimu"

"ukuranya tepat Zetsu-nii. terimakasih"

"maaf ya Itachi,aku dan Kakuzu cuma memberimu ikat rambut! Kakuzu lagi kumat pelitnya!"

"a,,ha..ha...tidak apa-apa Hidan-nii,Kakuzu-nii...terimakasih ya"

"ini dari kami ber tiga"Konan bemberi sebuah amplop pada Itachi.

"apa ini?"tanya Itachi.

"buka saja!"ucap Yahiko.

Itachi membukanya.

_Aku menunggumu di Namikaze-Uzumaki resto. Kyuubi._

"be,,,benarkah ini?"Itachi tergagap. Jantungnya serasa melompat kesana kemari.

"tentu saja!,un!"

"ayo kuantarkan!aku juga mau menemui Tayuya disana"Yahiko menarik tangan Itachi supaya mengikutinya.

"jaaa Itachi!semoga beruntung ya"

"tidak usah gugup. Santai saja"Pesan Konan.

Ah,bagaimana tidak gugup. Itachi sedang ditunggu oleh pujaanya. Berasa melayang kelangit ketujuh.

...JUST*-*LIE...

Saat taxi yang mereka tumpangi mendekati restoran Namikaze-uzumaki,Itachi gugup. Ada rasa takut yang membayangi.

"Yahiko-nii.."

"ya?"

"apa dia tidak jijik padaku?"

"sudahlah,temui saja dulu"

"tapi..."

"tenang dan siapkan saja dirimu"

"aku agak takut,Nii-san.."

"huuuft...Itachi,...sebenarnya bukan kami yang memberimu hadiah semua ini!"Yahiko melihat semua yang dikenakan Itachi.

"eh?lalu?"

"Kyuubi yang mengantarnya kepanti kemarin dan meminta seolah-olah kami yang memberinya padamu"

"eh?tapi kenapa?"

"kami tidak tau alasanya apa, dan kalau kau ingin tau. Cepat temui dia. Balkon ketiga. Ingat!Jangan salah. Balkon tiga"

"hai'"Itachi keluar dari mobil dan berjalan pasti menuju balkon tiga. Tempat Kyuubi menunggunya.

"se...senpai..."Itachi tergagap begitu melihat punggung Kyuubi.

"kau sudah datang"Kyuubi berbalik.

Itachi terpesona,Kyuubi terlihat begitu luar biasa malam ini. Mereka menggunakan tuxedo dengan warna yang sama.

"iya"

"duduklah"Kyuubi duduk disusul Itachi.

"terimakasih untuk semua hadiahnya"

"eh?orang-orang itu memang tidak pandai berakting,tapi yasudahlah"

Setelah itu mereka terdiam sampai hidangan mereka tandas.

"ayo kuantar pulang"

"eh?pulang?"

"iya pulang!memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?aku menciummu?berkata-kata manis?atau merapemu?cih!"

"bukan...aku tidak berfikir begitu"Itachi berpaling memandang hamparan bintang-bintang yang indah.

"ayo pulang!"

"iya"

Mereka beranjak.

Itachi pikir Kyuubi akan lebih ramah,tapi ternyata sama saja. Bahkan Kyubi masih menghinanya, ternyata makan malam itu benar-benar hanya makan malam.

Selama perjalanan mereka berdua diam. Tidak ada yang bicara. Kyuubi konsentrasi dengan mobil yang dikemudikanya, sedangkan Itachi memandang keluar.

SEETTT CIIITTT

"aduh!"

Kepala Itachi terantuk begitu Kyuubi merem mendadak.

"ada apa,senpai"Tanya Itachi khawatir.

Kyuubi menatap tajam pada Itachi.

"apa yang kau ucapkan?"

"ap...apa?aku tidak berucap apa-apa,senpai"

"apa. Yang. Kau. Ucapkan!"

"ak...aku...tidak.."

Kyuubi menangkup wajah Itachi dan menekan kedua pipinya.

"kau pikir aku tidak tau mulutmu bergerak-gerak eh?"murka Kyuubi.

"..."Itachi merasa terintimidasi.

"apa yang kau ucapkan"desis Kyuubi.

"AKU MENJIJIKKAN!"teriak Itachi.

Kyuubi terkesiap.

"aku menjijikkan"Itachi menepis tangan Kyuubi. Dia berpaling dan memandang keluar jendela.

"aku menjijikkan"ratap Itachi. kata-kata seperti mantra yang ia rapalkan sejak keluar dari restoran.

Kyuubi keluar dari mobil,mengitarinya kemudian membuka pintu Itachi.

"keluar!"perintahnya.

Itachi kaget. Jadi dia akan diturunkan disini?.

Itachi turun,hatinya menangis walau matanya kering. Itachi berjalan meninggalkan Kyuubi yang malah asik bertelpon. Itachi menyeret langkahnya,pantinya masih sangat jauh. Dia tidak bawa uang untuk menyetop taxi. Makan malam yang ia idam-idamkan ternyata tidak lebih dari sebuah bencana.

"hei kau mau kemana?"

Itachi mendengar teriakan Kyuubi tapi ia abaikan. Buat apa ia peduli?

Itachi terus berjalan.

"Itachi!"Kyuubi berlari menghampiri Itachi.

"kau mau kemana?"

"pulang!"jawab Itachi pelan.

"pulang?"Kyuubi menggamit pinggang Itachi lalu membuatnya berjalan balik.

Itachi kaget. Kyuubi menyentuhnya? Mereka sedang berjalan menempel?

"bukanya senpai tadi menyuruhku keluar!buat apa mengajak balik"

"diam dulu!"

Mereka berjalan memasuki gerbang yang sangat besar, didepan Itachi kini berdiri gagah sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat sangat mewah dan cantik.

"tentu saja aku memintamu keluar,kita sudah sampi dirumah"Kyuubi berkata lembut. Lagi-lagi Itachi kaget dibutnya.

"sampai dirumah?"beo Itachi.

"ini rumah kita,ah tidak!rumahmu,selamat ulang tahun Itachi,"Kyuubi mengecup sekilas pipi Itachi.

"tapi...tapi..."

"ayo masuk,nanti aku jelaskan"

...JUST*-*LIE...

"sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu. Saat kau meninggalakan payungmu untukku dan kau sendiri malah menerjang hujan. Lalu aku mencari tau siapa dirimu,aku mengikutimu kemana-mana"

"stalker?"

"yah,begitulah!"

"tapi bukanya senpai...ji..."

"iya!aku memang sempat merasa jijik padamu! Semula aku sudah yakin kalau aku menyukaimu. Tapi tidak sengaja aku menemukan laptop saudaramu dan membaca catatanya. Aku jadi kesal! Marah!lama kelamaan aku jadi jijik denganmu!"

"maaf..."

"buat apa, semuanya sudah terjadi..."

"lalu kenapa membawaku kemari!"

"aku tidak tau!kau mendekatiku setiap istirahat,lama kelamaan rasa jijik atau rasa kesal apapun yang kurasakan mulai hilang walau tidak benar-benar hilang. sampai-sampai aku memaksa diriku untuk terus merasa jijik padamu,padahal tidak. Lalu saat aku pergi dengan teman-temanku keAme aku melihat tuxedo itu dan teringat padamu,jadi aku beli saja. Ternyata besoknya kamu ulang tahun. Jadi aku meminta saudaru mengatur rencana...yah begini hasilnya"

"tapi kenapa senpai?"

"aku tidak tau,dua malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkanmu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mendekatimu,awalnya enggan. tapi ya..."

"kenapa senpai bilang kalau ini rumah kita?"

"kau tanya alasanya?tentu karna aku tidak suka kau tinggal dipanti itu, kau tidak faham ucapanku ya!aku kesal kau disentuh-sentuh mereka"

"tapi...senpai kan.."

"sudah sudah kau ini!aku sudah tidak jijik padamu. aku hanya memaksakan diriku. mulai sekarang!Aku mau kau disini tinggal denganku. Supaya makluk-makluk itu tidak merapemu"

"bagaimana dengan..."

"saudara-saudaramu dipanti?"

"iya. Aku tidak mau hidup senang-senang sementara mereka kesusahan.."

"kau itu benar-benar bodoh ya...!mereka semua orang kaya"

"ei?senpai mengada-ada..."

"Nagato itu sepupuku,dia hanya tidak tinggal dirumah karna mau mandiri"

"bagaimana yang lain..."

"Deidara cucu konglomerat dan penguasa di Iwa"

"Kisame anak pejabat Hoshi"

"Hidan anak kepala daerah"

"Konan dan Yahiko cucu Novelis terkenal Jiraiya-sama"

"Sasori cucu pematung nomer satu diSuna"

"terakhir Kakuzu,dia anak saudagar kaya raya jadi jangan khawatirkan mereka. mereka itu hanya menikmati hidup,berusaha mandiri!"

Itachi melongo!jadi Cuma dia yang benar-benar miskin?

"tidak!kau juga anak orang kaya!"Kyuubi menjawab pikiran Itachi.

"dulunya...sebelum keluargamu di habisi tua bangka tidak tau diri,Denzo!"

"ei?senpai tau banyak sekali"

"tentusaja,dan kau juga masih punya saudara kembar"

"saudara kembar?"

"iya!namanya Sasuke!dia diasuh keluarga Sarutobi. Ah,kapan-kapan aku akn mengajakmu menemuinya,sekarang ayo kita tidur"Kyuubi mengangkat tubuh Itachi dan membawanya kekamar,

"eh,Kyuubi-senpai...turunkan aku..."

"tidak"Kyuubi tersenyum lembut ,membuat Itachi blushing.

Kyuubi membaringkan tubuh Itachi dan dia sendiri berbarng disampingnya.

Itachi memejamkan matanya berusaha tidur,namun pikiranya masih aktif memproses cerita Kyuubi,ditambah lagi ada pujaanya disampingnya. Jantungnya merlompatan kesana kemari rasanya.

Itachi membuka mata saat sesuatu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"se...senpai..."

"kau tidak akan tidur dengan tuxedokan!"

"i...iya..."

Kyuubi membuka pakaian Itachi satu persatu sampai semuanya tanggal.

Wajah Itachi memanas,semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Maluuuu sekali.

Itachi segera menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya. Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu tersenyum saat mendapati muka Itachi yang memerah.

"kau malu?"Tanya Kyuubi.

"i...iya senpai..."

Kyuubi menanggalkan pakaian atasnya saja lalu menyusup dibalih selimut yang sama dengan Itachi.

"bukanya saudara-saudaramu juga melihatmu?"Kyuubi miring,menumpu pada sebelah tanganya dan memandang Itachi.

"ra...rasanya...beda!"

"benarkah?"

"i...iya"

Kyuubi menyibak selimut yang mereka pakai dan menjatuhkanya kebawah ranjang.

Itachi yang malu dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya akhirnya memilih tengkutrap. Kyuubi tertawa kecil.

"kau lucu sekali"

"se...senpai...aku..malu..."Itachi behkan membenamkan wajahnya dibantal.

"ayo berbalik..."Kyuubi tertawa, sepertinya dia mulai suka menggoda Itachi.

"bisa...matikan lampunya?"

"tidak. Nanti aku tidaak bisa melihatmu!"Kyuubi duduk dan membalik tubuh Itachi.

Mengamati seinci demi seinci. Itachi menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan berharap bisa mengurangi malunya.

Kyuubi menyusuri kulit Itachi dengan telunjuknya, membuat bulu-bulu Itachi meremang.

"sekarang aku baru tau kenapa saudara-saudaramu tidak bisa menahan diri melihatmu...tubuhmu sangat eksotis dan memabukkan Itachi"setelah itu Kyuubi langsung menindih Itachi,menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari wajahnya dan langsung melumat bibirnya. Itachi membalasnya dengan sukacita.

...JUST*-*LIE...

"se...aasshhh,,,hiks...,senpai..ssss...aku..ahhhnss..mohon...uhhhhss..lepaskan..hiks... ituhh..."Itachi memohon diantara isak tangis dan desahanya.

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum dan keluar masuk dengan mempercepat temponya, mulut serta tanganya juga tidak pernah berhenti merangsang Itachi.

Itachi kewalahan,ternyata menghadapi Kyuubi samadengan menghadapi keempat saudara. Bahkan lebih parah lagi. Membuatnya klimaks berkali-kali dulu,seperti Hidan. Setelah puas melihat wajah klimaks Itachi yang katanya sangat menggemaskan, ia memasang penghambat seperti yang biasa digunakan Kakuzu, lalu merangsangnya habis-habisan, memasukinya tanpa persiapan seperti Kisame bahkan tempo yang ia gunakan lebih kasar dari Kakuzu. Itachi merintih dan memohon-mohon tapi Kyuubi tak peduli.

"ssssen...aaaasssh,,,,senpai...sakiiiithhhh.."

"sebentar lagi Itachi...aku akan sampai...kita keluar bersama-sama ya..."

Itachi cuma mengangguk pasrah.

Kyuubi melepas penghalang Itachi kemudian klimaks bersama-sama.

Itachi merasa lega akhirnya terbebas. Masih tersengal sengal mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. Kyuubi juga sama.

"Itachi...ini seks terhebat yang pernah aku rasakan...manjur juga saran suadara-saudaramu itu..."

"ap...apa?jadi..."

"ah...iya mereka yang memberitahuku...rasanya memang luar biasa..."

Kyuubi mencium bibir Itachi lembut.

"tapi aku berjanji tidak akn mengulanginya lagi..."Kyuubi memeluk tubuh Itachi lembut,menyalurkan segenap cintanya.

"kenapa?bukanya senpai menikmatinya?aku tidak apa-apa,sungguh"terbersit dipikiran itachi kalau kyuubi akan pergi setelah ini.

Kyuubi menggeleng.

"rasanya pasti sakit sekali..."

Itachi mengangguk.

Kyuubi mengusap rambut Itachi sayang.

"lainkali pakai caraku saja..."Kyuubi mengecup kening Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk,dia tidak peduli cara apapun. Asalkan Kyuubi tidak meninggalkanya.

"sekarang tidurlah..."Kyuubi mengeratkan pelukanya.

"arigato...senpai..."

Itachi merasa sangat nyaman dan bahagia dipelukan Kyuubi. Hingga akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur.

Kyuubi tersenyum melihat Itachi tertidur dipelukanya. Tapi setelah ia teringat sesuatu,dia segera merapa-raba mencari smartphonenya. Menekan nomor orang yang sudah memberinya saran gila. Dan bodohnya juga dia malah menikmatinya tanpa memedulikan Itachi.

"itu menyakitkan bodoh!"

_"__ah...ha...ha...bukanya kau juga menikmatinya?"_

"kubunuh kau nanti Kakuzu!"

Kyuubi mematikan sambunganya setelah orang diseberang sana meneguk ludah paksa.

"mulai sekarang. Kau milikku Itachi. Tidak akan kubiarkan ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu. Dan aku berjanji akan melakukanya selembut mungkin. Kita akn terbang bersama. Bukan hanya aku saja. Maaf untuk yang tadi. Selamat ulang tahun Itachi"sekali lagi Kyuubi mengecup kening Itachii,lalu tidur dengan Itachi terlelap dipelukanya.

**Selesai**

**terimakasih sudah membaca. **


End file.
